


Twin Buns from the Oven

by AzulMountain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Photoshop, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulMountain/pseuds/AzulMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Greeting from the Erotic Pastry Shop for the Supernatural series and the Stilinski/Hale family.</p><p>Just a funny photo manipulation for all who love Sterek, Mpreg, and cute baby hats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Buns from the Oven

Happy New Year from AzulMountain!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want a wolf baby hat for my....er, dog. Wolf ears on dog ears, double cuteness? Ridiculous, just like this awesome fictional family. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun making it!


End file.
